La vida es un buffet
by Nande-chan
Summary: Ella amaba la comida y haría de él un fiel amante también. ¿Y como empezar? ¡Pues llevándolo a comer los mejores tacos del mundo!


Para los retos del foro.

Nada me pertenece.

Si alguien me dice de dónde salió el título le doy un premio :P (una canción).

* * *

Debía haberlo sospechado, algo raro tramaba ese conejo. Lo vio claramente cuando Seiya empezó a ver la televisión de forma obsesiva, que si esa serie no sé qué, que aquel programa era muy divertido, que el anime del momento, que… su perorata había terminado por hartarlos a Taiki y a él.

Pero pasó. Acabaron por acostumbrarse a un Seiya fan de la televisión.

Pero después, ¡oh por Galaxia! ¡El apocalipsis! ¡El fin del universo conocido! Taiki. Taiki cayó en _esos _jueguchos. Las peleas empezaron, el gran problema del mundo es que había sólo una televisión para dos personas con distintas adicciones: Seiya y la programación, Taiki y los videojuegos.

Todo, naturalmente, era culpa de Tsukino. Sabrá Neherenia, en paz descanse, cómo se las ingenió para meter a Taiki a su adicción; con Seiya no había misterio alguno. Él había sido espectador de ambos sucesos, había sospechado y acertado. Había sido bastante evidente en su momento.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó ser la tercera víctima.

No sabía qué había pasado.

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a esto.

Pero…

—Da vuelta aquí a la izquierda, tres cuadras adelante gira a la derecha y te estacionas en un local verde —dijo Serena y sacó la cabeza del gran mapa que había comprado con la intención de no perderse como el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. No hubo resultado alguno, el dichoso local debía haber aparecido media hora antes.

… no había podido sospechar nada cuando él fue la víctima.

Con Seiya había sido la televisión, con Taiki los videojuegos, con él, la comida. Esa niña quería hacerlo amante de la buena comida, o de la que según ella era buena. Quería que él probara una cosa rara que tenía más cosas raras adentro y se enrollaba y según ella se llamaba _agos, pacos, cacos…_

—No lo entiendo, aquí debería estar el lugar donde comí tacos la última vez. —Parecía desolada.

Eso, tacos.

—Señorita conejo, si ya terminó de perdernos por la ciudad, ¿podemos regresar al apartamento? —Eso no sería suficiente, tenía que agregar algo más—. Seiya debe de estar preocupado.

—¡Oh, espera! —Aparentemente no le había puesto ni la más mínima atención—. Aquí es. —Justo así había sido, no lo había escuchado. Esa niña hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, ¿no se cansaría de oír todo el tiempo su propia voz?

&.&.&

Esa cosa rara, con otras cosas raras encima, con ese algo rojo que picaba y la primera cosa rara enrollada alrededor. Lo miró con desconfianza.

—Eshá delfichoso Shaten —dijo Serena hablando con la boca llena—. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

—¿Es seguro? ¿No moriré? ¿No me intoxicaré y mi cadáver aparecerá en un calle desierta?

—Edes un exaferado —tragó—. Por supuesto que no.

—Repíteme de nuevo, qué hago aquí y por qué debo probarlo —dijo Yaten mirando el _taco_ con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porfe es richíshimo —terminó el taco—. No te arrepentirás.

—Ajá, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Porque te acompañé por el regalo sorpresa para Rei, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera, —Sonrió—, y lo que quiero es que pruebes los tacos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Yaten y suspiró. Acercó el taco a su boca lentamente, lo miró con recelo, introdujo la punta en su boca, cerró sus labios alrededor, mordió una pequeña porción, se retiró el resto del taco y comenzó a masticar.

Varios pensamientos lo invadían, desde por qué eso no se comía con palillos o cubiertos, con la mano era asqueroso; que cómo demonios estaba él comiendo eso que parecía carne, si era vegetariano; la cosa roja sobre el taco reblandecía un poco la _tortilla_; las cositas verdes se caían junto con las blancas (después supo que eran cilantro y cebolla)…

Momento.

Masticó una vez más y pasó.

Serena lo veía fijamente.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó llena de incertidumbre, esperando su aprobación.

—No está mal —respondió y volvió a morder. Yaten no agregó nada más para frustración de Serena.

Sin embargo, luego pidió otro y otro más y cuando Serena se quiso dar cuenta, Yaten ya le llevaba el paso sin dificultad alguna. Ella sabía que él nunca admitiría que le había encantado la comida, jamás, pero eso no era necesario, sólo bastaba ver cómo se llevaba elegantemente el taco a la boca, la forma en que mordía con cierta expectación esperando descubrir un nuevo sabor y la manera en que cerraba los ojos ligeramente y disfrutaba del bocado. Eso era suficiente, le había encantado.

—Mañana quisiera ir a comer comida hindú —probó ella.

—He oído de un lugar.

—¿Me llevarías? —puso ojos grandotes, sonrisa brillante y lagrimita Remi. Imposible negarse a eso.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

—Perfecto. —Sonrió y le dio otra mordida a su taco.

_Un mes después…_

—¿Qué quieren comer chicos? —preguntó Lita.

—¡Hamburguesas! —dijo Mina, que estaba tomada del brazo de Taiki.

—Curry —dijo Rei.

—Un sándwich —agregó Amy con timidez.

—Apoyo a Mina, hamburguesas —dijo Seiya. Luego picó a Serena en la cabeza.

—Tacos. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Yaten y el grito entusiasta de Serena.

Nadie se sorprendió, hacía tiempo todos se habían acostumbrado a que Serena y Yaten tuvieran los mismos gustos gastronómicos. Después de todo, según ese par _la vida es un buffet_ y había que probar de todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
